Wormmon (Adventure)
Wormmon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Wormmon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Wormmon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Wormmon is in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of Ken Ichijouji. Appearance Wormmon is a small green worm-like creature. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from its mouth. Description Wormmon is a main character in Digimon Adventure 02, and also appears in the movie Diablomon Strikes Back. Wormmon's story begun when a young Ken Ichijouji was sucked into the Digital World for the first time via his brother's computer. Ken, along with Ryo Akiyama, travelled together with their Digimon through the Digital World desert, where they battled and defeated Millenniummon. With its death, Millenniummon released the Dark Spores, one of which burrowed inside Ken's neck. The next time Wormmon met Ken, the boy had assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor. Although Ken, as the Digimon Emperor, treated Wormmon cruelly; Wormmon still chose to stand by him out of friendship and loyalty. However, when Kimeramon was finally created and went on a swathe of destruction across the Digital World, Wormmon finally decided to make a final attempt to save Ken by disobeying him. Wormmon led Davis and Veemon to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which turned Veemon into Magnamon. Ken still refusing to give up and with Magnamon losing, Wormmon took drastic measures and surrendered all its life force to Magnamon. This gave Magnamon enough power to kill Kimeramon, but it cost Wormmon its life. This last noble act, however, was enough to finally make Ken realize his evil doings and resign from them. Wormmon was reborn as a Digi-Egg in Primary Village and reunited with its partner Ken. Ken then vowed to fix the damage he had caused, but discovered that he was only being used by Arukenimon to establish the Control Spires. To fight the monsters created from the towers, Wormmon achieved the power to Digivolve to its champion form - Stingmon. The two became official members of the team when Stingmon merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon. With Azulongmon's power, Paildramon was later able to Digivolve further into Imperialdramon. * Trivia: Of all the protagonist Digimon of Digimon Adventure 02, Wormmon is the only one to have the Virus attribute; in fact, Wormmon was the first known Virus type partner Digimon in the Digimon anime series. He is also the only one to be able to digivolve to the champion level when a control spire is present. Attacks *'Silk Thread': Shoots a thick strand of thread. *'Sticky Net' (ネバネバネット): Makes a net to immobilize enemies. Other Forms The name "Wormmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Wormmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family ja:ワームモン fi:Wormmon